


Lichtenberg Scarred

by barryolivers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, barry has scars from the lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's self conscious of the scars he got from the lightning. Eddie thinks they're beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lichtenberg Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a headcanon of mine that Barry got the Lichtenberg Figure as a scar when he was struck. Also, Lichtenberg figures are cool as fuck.

"Wait." Barry mumbled, slightly breathless, pulling away from Eddie's kiss.

Eddie pulled back too, cocking a concerned brow.

Barry swallowed quickly, fumbling with his hands. "I-- I, uh." He took a breath, closing his eyes, opening them again and looking to his hands. "I have scars." The statement was barely audible, almost full of shame. "From the lightning." Barry looked up from his hands, a shameful smile on his face, waving his hands slightly as they shook. "They're brown, an-- and big. And gross and--"

"Barry." Eddie's voice was soft as he took Barry's hands, entwining their fingers. 

"I'm just telling you before you see them. Because they're ugly. And--"

"I'm sure they're not." Eddie assured. 

"You haven't seen them." Barry muttered under his breath. 

"Then show me." Eddie's expression was a mixture of curiosity and determination. Determined for what, Barry was unsure.

"Okay. Just--" Barry swallowed. "Just don't laugh. Or whatever else." He breathed in to collect himself, undoing his shirt. 

"Barry, I wouldn't--" Eddie cut himself off with a small gasp once Barry had slid off the shirt, eyes scruched closed. Small explosions of brown littered his shoulders, incredibly similar to tiny lightning strikes. They stopped at his collar bone, and seemed to blossom down his arms for a short while.

"Oh God." Barry breathed. "I'm regretting this so much, oh Go-"

Eddie reached out slowly, placing the tips of his fingers on the top of Barry's shoulders, his face an expression of pure awe. His fingers danced down Barry's shoulders, down his bicep, to the fabric the was currently at the joint between his bicep and forearm. He was cautious, as though a touch harder than a brush would hurt Barry.

Barry slowly opened his eyes at the brush of fingers on his shoulder, the tingle of their movement down his arm. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Ed-" His voice was faint.

"They're beautiful." Eddie whispered, his fingers tracing the patterns. He leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Barry's shoulder, Barry letting out a shaking breath.

By the end of the night, Eddie made Barry feel like he didn't find his scars ugly nor gross anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Told myself I wouldn't ship these dorks, but here I am. [ Tumblr. ](http://www.barryolivers.tumblr.com)


End file.
